


如得撒

by Thonorolf_ice



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thonorolf_ice/pseuds/Thonorolf_ice
Summary: 【写在前面的话：云了直接把Urizen干掉的结局，我就脑洞了一下如果在M19那里，但丁阻止了小V和U哥合二为一的话……在此之前，我在吃草莓圣代的时候想起银魂性转篇中的十四，如果但丁性转也是如此的话，于是就先写了一个番外】





	如得撒

外面的天气真是炎热的要死，人走在路上，哪怕是穿了长裤都能感受到腿毛在高温的压迫之下卷曲了起来。

这样糟糕的天气，但丁肯定是不愿意出门的。因为有了维吉尔的入伙，再加上崔西、蕾蒂，以及一直在移动办公的尼禄，前段时间生意好的不行。以至于但丁天天可以窝在屋子里吃草莓奶昔吹空调了。

今天也不例外，拒绝了蕾蒂和崔西去水上乐园游玩的邀请，维吉尔也不知道去哪里了。不过，正好，可以光明正大地不用在自己疯狂吃披萨和奶昔的时候受着维吉尔的眼刀了。于是，但丁愉快地一口气订了20盒披萨，还把冰箱里冷冻的草莓奶昔全拿出来准备都吃掉。然而，他没有算到出来三个老辈以外，会有人突然进屋。就在一边戴着耳机听歌，一边品尝草莓奶昔的时候，尼禄打开了DMC的大门……

尼禄进屋后快速走到但丁身边，一手拔掉了但丁头上的耳机，一手夺过他手里的奶昔杯，连同但丁嘴里叼着的汤匙也一并拿走，对他说：“但丁，我有事情要跟你商量。”

虽然对尼禄突然间做出的举动感到懵逼，但由于草莓奶昔瞬间被从口中夺走，但丁心里顿时有些恼火了起来，说道：“先把草莓奶昔还给我再说！”

“不行！”尼禄看了看里两人不远的垃圾桶，桶里已经装不下空的奶昔盒子了，他继续道，“但丁你今天吃太多奶昔了，对身体不好。要是莫里森等下带来了任务，你出任务的时候突然拉肚子就麻烦了。”

但丁没有理会尼禄说的话，径直从他手里拿回了草莓奶昔和汤匙，边吃边说：“拉肚子的恢复速度可比被你爹用阎魔刀插胸的伤势恢复速度快多了。”

正当但丁挖了一勺快要融化的奶昔放进嘴里时，他想起来尼禄貌似要准备同他说什么。虽然但丁的胃在告诉他，那将会是一个坏消息。可这世上还会有比吃不到披萨和草莓奶昔更坏的消息吗？要是有什么称得上是坏消息的事，只要还能让他顺利吃到披萨和草莓，他就会想办法解决，即便他想到好的办法，还有维吉尔在。于是，但丁随口问尼禄道：“你刚才准备要跟我商量什么？”

尼禄搬来了一把椅子，放到但丁的正对面，他也端端正正地坐在了那把椅子上。见到尼禄如此郑重其事，但丁心里不免有些担忧起来：莫非送披萨外卖的小哥是恶魔的事情被尼禄发现了？虽然但丁早就知道那位愿意送披萨外卖的小伙子是从地狱出走的低级恶魔，但介于他刮飓风，下鹅毛大雪和冰雹的时候都准时能送披萨过来，但丁就选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。想到这里，但丁透过拿在自己手里的不锈钢汤匙的反光面，看了看尼禄，发现尼禄的表情说不出来的严肃，比他在教训自己和维吉尔的时候还要雅严肃得多。

难不成，尼禄不仅发现送外卖的小哥是恶魔，还在刚才干掉了他？现在准备剪掉屋里的电话线禁止我再点披萨外卖？但丁心想着。此刻，他想念维吉尔，十分期盼维吉尔能够突然打开大门出现在他和尼禄的跟前，好转移尼禄的注意力。一时间，但丁又觉得自己很好笑，这还是自己长大后第一次在这样的情况下想急切见到维吉尔。童年时的但丁也是在自己为恶犬围攻，感觉自己可能会被吃掉的情况下想马上见到维吉尔，而那个时候维吉尔在他想见他的下一秒就出现了他眼前。

不过，此一时非彼一时。哪怕但丁在心里默念着维吉尔的名字，维吉尔也还是没有出现。倒是坐在但丁对面的尼禄开口道：“但丁，刚刚我在回来的路上碰到了一个人……”

尼禄一边说着，一边盯着但丁，想看他有何种反应。而但丁则故作镇定地打开了放在桌上的披萨盒，吃起了披萨，心里默默祈祷着尼禄碰到的人不是送外卖的小哥。

尼禄继续说：“那人跟我给了一袋东西就走了。但是我脑子里却出现了一个很奇怪的想法。”

“什么想法？”但丁试探着问道。此时，但丁还是坚信尼禄遇到的人是送外卖的小哥，因为自己就在二十分钟前才打电话订购了他们店新出的榴莲芥末味披萨。刚刚尼禄进来的时候并没有带上披萨外卖盒，但他身上有股榴莲的味道，那就说明尼禄碰到小哥了，小哥可能今天肚子疼没有隐藏好自己的恶魔面孔，就被尼禄胖揍会了地狱，而自己点的榴莲芥末味披萨也打了水漂。想到这里，但丁的心情已经由担忧转为带有轻微的愤怒，他感到尼禄作为一名恶魔猎人还有欠缺的地方。虽然出现在人间的恶魔需要被消灭，但对于那些遵纪守法的恶魔，身为恶魔猎人，就只需要进行监督，必要时还同他们做些人类才会做的交易。

想到这些，但丁觉得自己应该打断尼禄的话语，再认真教他恶魔猎人的守则。就在他一只手又要去够盒子里的披萨时，但丁又想起来前不久维吉尔对他的抱怨，抱怨在他的教育下尼禄跳舞不成形，毫无音乐的韵律感。既然维吉尔在分裂成V的时期自称自己是恶魔猎人，再加上他又是尼禄的亲身父亲，还是等他回来了再教育尼禄。现在自己要做的，就是继续享受剩下的披萨和草莓奶昔。

在听到了但丁的问话之后，尼禄从椅子上站了起来，走近但丁，看着他说：“我想拥有一位活泼可爱的小堂弟。”

听了尼禄的话，正在品尝披萨的但丁差点没被噎住。他硬咽下了还没在嘴里嚼碎的饼皮和肉，问：“为什么你会突然有这个想法？是因为没有同龄人找你玩了吗？没关系，还有你老爹和你叔叔我。就算你变成魔人威胁想要个小堂弟，我也一时间给你找不到合适的阿姨啊？莫非你觉得崔西和蕾蒂可以？对了，我听妮可说过，你好像蛮喜欢蕾蒂的，那我改天问问蕾蒂……”

没等但丁说完，就见一只蓝色的手臂砸穿了但丁跟前的办公桌。但丁知道尼禄已经变成了魔人，看来他想要有一位能整天跟在他屁股后面跑的小堂弟的愿望是发自内心的。可是，尼禄为什么会有这样的想法？莫非他心里还在想着V？看来是时候想办法夺走维吉尔的阎魔刀再捅他一次了。

不过，尼禄似乎并不这么想。在他砸烂了但丁的办公桌之后，变回了正常的模样，对但丁说：“问崔西和蕾蒂太麻烦了，我刚在路上已经想好了，可以接受你跟我老爹生一个。”

“尼禄，你生理卫生课上去学C语言了吗？男人是不能生孩子的。”但丁说道。

尼禄诧异道：“你怎么知道我利用生理卫生课时间自学编程做游戏Mod的事？！”

被尼禄这么一问，但丁有点不知道说什么的好。因为刚刚是自己瞎猜的，不想却猜中了。现在自己不知该如何回答尼禄的问话。于是，但丁再次期盼维吉尔能在这个时候出现，哪怕维吉尔会以自己不在场就和自己儿子说话为理由找他打架，他也愿意。并非现在的但丁不愿同自己的大侄子讲话了，若尼禄聊的是别的事，他都能愉快地搭话。可尼禄提出的是让他和维吉尔生小孩的要求。这孩子为什么会突然提出这么滑稽的要求呢？难道是黑暗喀普康之力在暗中作祟吗？

此时的尼禄脑中也在飞速思考着很多问题。今天的天气真的过分的炎热，尼禄心中莫名出现了极度不安的感觉，也许地狱的恶魔会以一种他们所不知的方式再度来到人间。想到这些，他决定去DMC找但丁和维吉尔，主要是想找维吉尔，因为他在地狱里待了那么些年，多少知道恶魔会耍什么花样。当然，顺便也吹一下用自己的血汗钱安装上的中央空调。而也就是在去的路上，尼禄碰到了一位神秘人，那人先向尼禄推荐自己手里的印度神药，说这种药能让钢铁直男也能在瞬间弯成尘世巨蟒。

尼禄寻思着自己离开教会这么久了，都没有听说过世间有什么印度神药，印度神油和掺入了印度神牛粪便的神奇恒河水倒是有听说过。再说了，尘世巨蟒是北欧神话里面的，跟印度神药有什么关系？因此，一开始尼禄并没有理会神秘人。神秘人再三拦住尼禄的去路，激情万分地向他推销印度神药，甚至掏出有着廉价包装的神药袋子拿到尼禄跟前不停地晃眼他。尼禄忍无可忍，一把将神秘人推倒在了路边建筑物的墙上。

可这一推却种下了一个不大不小的祸根。尼禄在推倒神秘人后打算继续往前走，左脚刚迈出一步，就发现自己浑身无法动弹。紧接着，尼禄感到无法呼吸，脑海中不停出现“不能骨科的恶魔五月没法哭”这句话……而后，尼禄窒息昏迷了过去。等他再次醒过来时，手中多了一包看起来就像假药的廉价药丸袋子，袋子上赫然写着“心诚，就会变性”几个大字。这时，一个奇妙的念头在尼禄的脑中生根发芽……

见但丁也没有开口说话，尼禄摸了摸放在自己外套左侧口袋里的廉价药丸袋子。希望能再拥有一个亲人的念头更为急切了。他说道：“但丁，我真的很想要一个弟弟。”

但丁也听到了尼禄摸袋子的声音，可他并不知道袋子里面装的是什么。面对尼禄一再提出无理的要求，但丁初步断定尼禄被世间存在的最神秘的黑暗喀普康之力所控制了。现在的尼禄不再是那个可爱的大侄子了。但他并不想跟尼禄打架，至少不能在这里打，得去练舞室，呸，得去城东的人民广场那里打。

因此，但丁对尼禄说：“想要个弟弟的话，我没法生。除非你请得来大法师能直接把我分裂出一个小但丁出来。不过，尼禄啊，我看你是被外面的烈日把脑子烧糊涂了，不如我跟你去城东的人民广场，那边的冰淇淋店应该还在卖榴莲味的圣代。真是奇怪，为什么今天我就那么想吃榴莲味的东西？……”

但丁还在说话间尼禄就一脚把但丁还在坐着的椅子踢到墙角，自己也顺势靠了过去，一手撑着墙壁，一手掏出廉价的药丸袋子举到但丁眼前，看着但丁说：“大法师不用请了，我现在就可以实现一半愿望。”

“怎么愿望还能一半一半地来实现？”但丁疑惑地问道。同时，他也看到廉价的药丸袋子上面写的“心诚，就会变性”，再加上文字下面还用印地语又写了一遍。但丁似乎明白了什么，但瞬间他又否定了自己脑中得出的结论，不可能，自己是斯巴达之子，有一半恶魔的血统，怎么能像只有四分之一恶魔血的尼禄一样，会被黑暗喀普康之力左右？

看来，不得不同尼禄在屋里打上一架了。但丁心里想着。可尼禄先变身成了恶魔，用翅膀上的爪子固定住了但丁使他无法动弹，再从廉价的药丸袋子里拿出一粒看起来好像过期很久的黄色小药丸，捏住但丁的下巴，强行将药丸塞入但丁口中，吻住了但丁朝他口中猛吹了一口气。药丸顺势从但丁的口腔中划入食道，再划入到了胃中。

但丁用力推开了尼禄，尼禄也变回了正常的模样。他收起了廉价的药丸袋子，坐回到自己早前搬过来的椅子上，静静地看着但丁。

“尼禄你这小屁孩，竟然给你亲爱的叔叔吃过期的药。想让我拉肚子到死吗？”但丁愤怒道。突然他又想起自己刚刚看到的标语，猛地摸了摸自己的胸，似乎并没有变成蕾蒂和崔西那种规格的，那应该是药丸过期了，自己没有变性。果然，印度神药没什么好怕的。可下一秒但丁就感到了不妙，他的肚子发出了沸水一般的声响，自己的身体也逐渐膨胀了起来，一瞬间他的头就顶到了天花板上，他的手脚都变得异常肥大，肚子也全贴在了地板上，更要命的是，他根本没办法动弹，也看不到尼禄的身影。

幸运的是，但丁还能看到大门那边的情况，大门也正好在这时候被打开了，但丁心心念念的维吉尔终于出现了。不幸的是，维吉尔站在门口看了眼他，又看了眼应该是有尼禄的地方，说了句“抱歉，我走错门了。”，冷静地转身走开并关上了门。

维吉尔的这一举动令但丁寒心，他的亲儿子强行喂亲弟弟吃下过期的药，让弟弟变得不再风骚帅气，可他却一走了之。想想这些年自己受的苦，在V没有找到自己之前，自己总是在自责，责备自己亲手杀死了自己的哥哥，而且还不止一次。维吉尔说过他想要被人爱，而他确实缺少的就是爱。但丁拥有大家对他的爱，可他更想要维吉尔对他的爱，他也愿意给予维吉尔他所有的爱，他不知道母亲是否真的偏爱自己，可他却想永远和维吉尔在一起。想到这些，但丁的心情变为低落了。

而就在但丁伤心失落的时候，他完全忽视了尼禄。尼禄正被但丁浮肿起来的肥大肚子压在下面无法动弹，无法动弹倒是其次，尼禄可以想办法，倒是但丁无意中排了几次气，气体的味道让尼禄难以忍受，要是再这样待上五分钟，他可能就要与世长辞了，那样他就再也无法给姬莉叶打电话，妮可也失去了一位可靠的点烟小弟，DMC就少了一位打工仔。维吉尔会想念他吗？或许维吉尔并不觉得有儿子是什么特备高兴的事情。但丁会想念他吗？不，要是但丁能让他出来会更好。再或者，自己不应该喂但丁吃下药丸？可袋子上明明写的是变性，怎么就把但丁变成了一个无敌巨胖？

尼禄躺在地上，朝上面喊了几次但丁的名字，没有听到但丁回应之后，他又尝试撑开压在自己身上的但丁的赘肉。多次挣扎无果，尼禄决定放弃思考，安静等待命运的安排……

说时迟那时快，就在尼禄闭眼放弃思考的时候，一只手抓住了尼禄的后衣领将他从但丁的肚子下面拖拽了出来。尼禄睁开双眼，发现是维吉尔。维吉尔没有理会他，而是自顾自地翻找了下尼禄外套的口袋，并从他口袋里拿走了廉价的药丸袋子，说：“你先回家，但丁的事情我来解决。回去好好看看我给你买的书，不要再在街上闲逛了，那些书也看仔细了，我已经打电话让姬莉叶随时监督你，等但丁恢复了，我就会来抽查你。”

尼禄感到了绝望了，威廉·布莱克的诗集已经够难理解的了，没想到维吉尔从地狱回来之后更变本加厉让尼禄去阅读那些古典文学，还让他学拉丁文，还要出考题考他，尼禄几度都想让自己再次变成孤儿。但尼禄转念一想，维吉尔既然已经从自己身上搜到了廉价的药丸袋子，但并没有追究自己是否把但丁变成现代这个样子，而只是让他回家看书。于是，尼禄二话没说跌跌撞撞跑出屋去。

但丁因为现在的肥胖使得头无法顺利低下，看到下面发生的一切，他只看到维吉尔不知什么时候突然出现在屋里，接着尼禄就离开了。不管尼禄跟维吉尔在下面发生了什么，但丁还是很开心维吉尔又回来了。可霎时间但丁又伤心起来，他不想让维吉尔看到自己现在的样子，除了手脚异常肥胖之外，自己的身体还在不断地肿胀变大，感觉快要撑满整个大厅了。他想说话，可嘴里仿佛被塞满了东西一样，无法流利说出一个词来。这时，但丁突然想起来，自己既然是吃药吃成这样的，那么药丸应该有药效时限才对，哪怕它是一颗过期的药丸，这点依旧不会被改变。那么药效多久才会结束了？一个小时？半天？还是一整个星期？

就在但丁思考这些问题的时候，维吉尔已经来到了但丁的身后，他拔出了阎魔刀，对准但丁的菊花位置猛地刺了过去……

真是一个漫长而又乏味的夜晚。

 但丁睁开了自己疲惫的双眼，听到耳边传来搅拌棒撞击玻璃杯壁的声音。但丁侧过头，发现是维吉尔在捣鼓着一杯绿色液体。经历过昨天被尼禄强行喂药的事件，但丁有点担心那杯绿色液体是维吉尔给自己准备的毒药，毕竟维吉尔可以非常愿意吊打他的人。

维吉尔见但丁醒过来，停下了手中的动作，对他说：“小麦汁放在这里了，自己爱喝不喝。”说完，维吉尔便准备离开但丁的房间。

好不容易能有和维吉尔单独说话的机会，况且还是在昨天被他捅了菊花之后。但丁当然是想知道为什么维吉尔会突然捅自己的菊花，也更想知道后面都发生了什么。他叫住了维吉尔，请求他说出昨天发生的一切。

维吉尔这次倒没有拒绝自己的弟弟，开口道：“尼禄做事太莽撞了，连药的说明都没有看就让你吃。我检查了药丸袋子里面的说明书，上面写着要将黄色的药丸碾压成粉末状之后放到牛奶里面服用，如果直接整粒吞入，就会引发突变，突变情况会根据服用者先前吃过的食物决定，你这几天一直在吃披萨，喝奶昔，身体里的脂肪原本一直都被恶魔力量抑制住了，但由于药丸的能力，使得你的身体开始转化为女性并且进入到了近似分娩与月事之间的状态，这个时期正是最虚弱的时刻，恶魔力量也被大幅度弱化，脂肪顷刻溢出，你变成了昨天那个样子。”

维吉尔说的头头是道的，连处于分娩和月事的状态那么了解，但丁忽然心生一个念头，莫非尼禄真的是维吉尔自己生下来的？大概因为双胞胎心有灵犀的缘故，维吉尔似乎察觉到了但丁的这一想法，维吉尔顺手抄起身旁放着的靠垫往但丁头上砸去，但丁侧身勉强躲过一劫。

“没有分娩和来月事的经历，难道我就不能看书了解吗？”维吉尔严肃地说，“我昨天看到说明书之后，就想起在图书馆里面看到过的有关恶魔女变人后生产的史料记载。不过，比起这个，更让我好奇的是尼禄是从谁的手里得到的这些药丸……”

但丁打断了维吉尔的话，说：“等一下。那个随时问尼禄都可以。我比较想知道我怎么没有变性？”但丁说完，还特地摸了摸自己的喉结和胸，以及下体，好在喉结和小弟弟都完好无损，胸也是往日的规格。

维吉尔答道：“昨天你确实变了，不过在那么多脂肪中很难发现你的女性特征。所以当我第一进门的时候，看到的是一位臃肿的大婶在压着尼禄，我以为尼禄在玩什么游戏，虽然我跟他还不熟，但也要尊重下年轻人的隐私。出去之后回想了一下，发现那位大婶长得还挺像你的，因此又折返回来。等看了说明书之后就明白一切了。至于你为什么能变回来，因为说明书上写了，恢复方法就是用力捅服用者的菊花。于是，我抱着试一试的心态牺牲阎魔刀捅了你的菊花，没想到解决方法还真就是这个。”

“维吉尔，你居然连印度文字都能看懂！”但丁惊讶道。

“说明书背面就有英文版文字说明。”维吉尔说。

“好吧。”但丁回应着。原本心里还想着这样能在别人面前又多了一条夸维吉尔博学的理由，现在被维吉尔自己戳穿，心里有点小失落。而又因为自己刚才躲维吉尔扔过来的靠垫时用了力，这时的但丁发觉自己的菊花有点隐隐作痛，但是又有一股清凉的感觉出现……

……那是一股薄荷中夹杂着薰衣草的味道……

但丁闻着味道猛然间惊醒了过来，没有看到维吉尔，床边也没有绿色的小麦汁。刚才一定是自己做噩梦了。但丁心里窃喜到。但很快，他发现自己全身赤裸着趴在床上。他用手臂支起躯干，低头看了看，胸在，小弟弟也在。但丁安心地继续趴了下去，又伸出一只手摸了下自己的屁股，抽出到眼前看到手指上粘着一丝血迹以及一些看上去像药膏的东西。但丁凑近手指闻了闻，发现是薄荷和薰衣草的味道。这跟他在梦里最后闻到的气味是一样的！

这时候，维吉尔拿着一张毯子进来了，他将毯子盖到但丁身上，问他道：“但丁你怎么半夜自己裸奔出去把冰箱里的芥末酱抹到自己菊花上，然后坐在榴莲上打瞌睡？”……

 

 


End file.
